Je veux
by Ascleme
Summary: Ils se cherchent, ils se veulent, ils se haïssent. Un match de Quidditch, les deux attrapeurs les plus adulés et détestés de l'histoire de Poudlard, suffira à enterrer cette rivalité ? - OneShot Slash/Yaoi -


**Je veux...**

**Toute la magie de l'amour s'envole dans le sommeil, on s'endort avec un prince, on se réveille avec un crapaud.**

** [Marie Bell]**

.

.

.

Avertissement : cette histoire, pure fiction et qui n'engage en rien l'écrit original est un lemon yaoi (relation homosexuelle entre deux hommes.). Prière de retourner en arrière si cela ne vous intéresse pas ou vous dérange.

Note : Je ne sais pas, depuis le temps que j'écris, j'ai toujours eu envie de faire ce couple. Voilà qui est fait, pour mon plus grand soulagement mental. Bonne lecture !

Note, le retour : Fumer, c'est pas bien ! Même pour un sorcier !

La Note contre-attaque : On va dire que Dame PomPom a déjà fait des contrôles anti-maladie et tout le bazar. Donc mes mignons, vous êtes gentils, pensez au chapeau en latex.

.

.

.

Le professeur Chourave était une femme très conciliante, douce et parfois tête de mule quand elle constatait que ses élèves ne s'entendaient pas. Qu'ils le veuillent ou non, les binômes devaient s'assembler comme elle le souhaitait. Et pas autrement, sous peine de se prendre une poignée d'engrais à base de fientes de chouette dans la figure.

.

_« Miss Granger, vous irez avec Monsieur Weasley ! »_

.

Les deux amis regardèrent Harry avec une sincère expression de compassion. Il ne restait que cinq élèves. Pansy, une Serpentard, Dean, Seamus Harry et … Draco. D'une façon ou d'une autre, quelqu'un allait se retrouver seul. Il pria intérieurement pour arriver avec Dean ou Seamus.

.

_« Miss Parkinson, vous irez avec Monsieur Thomas. Pas de « mais » qui tienne ! »_

.

Les deux élèves s'en allèrent à l'autre bout de la serre en ronchonnant et en attrapant une paire de gants au passage, n'oubliant pas de se heurter les épaules douloureusement. Harry jeta un regard désespéré à Seamus, et Draco renifla bruyamment.

.

_« Monsieur Potter, vous irez avec... Monsieur Malfoy. »_

.

Le monde s'effondra autour de Harry. Il avait affronté Voldemort, un basilic remonté, Voldemort en crise d'adolescence, un hypogriffe, un loup-garou, un nombre incalculable d'emmerdes au tournois des trois sorciers, Rogue, encore une fois Rogue, Ombrage, des centaures, des cours de divination, l'haleine de Rogue à 8 heure du matin... Et maintenant... Lui ?

Non vraiment, Harry avait dû casser des miroirs tout au long de sa vie antérieure. Ce n'était pas possible autrement. Comme si quelqu'un s'acharnait à lui pourrir la vie méticuleusement.

.

_« Vous allez faire du bon travail ! Bien ! Maintenant que tout le monde a son partenaire, nous allons pouvoir commencer ! »_

.

Le dernier binôme alla chercher une paire de gants. Les deux dernières paires. Sales, troués à coups de dents, quoi de plus logique dans une serre contenant des plantes. Draco pestait à n'en plus finir, et fusilla du regard la professeur.

Ils se plantèrent face à un pot. Il tremblait, s'agitait, ne voulant visiblement pas être dérangé par de grosses mains pleines de doigts. Pas de doute, les cricasses ont trop de fumier de dragon sur le dos.

.

_« Bien bien ! Le but de la manœuvre du jour sera de retirer le trop plein de fumier. Attention, les cricasses ne laissent jamais faire l'humain. Attention les doigts. »_

.

Quelques élèves décochèrent leur baguette, murmurant un « evanesco ». Rien à faire, l'engrais n'étant pas considéré comme une salissure, il ne partirait pas aussi facilement. Un long tentacule s'échappa du pot de Neville Londubat et alla le gifler directement avec véhémence, sous le regard hilare de Chourave.

Harry observait la plante. Il ne voulait pas risquer ses doigts. En tant qu'attrapeur de l'équipe...

.

_« Prouve donc que tu es le meilleur, Malfoy._

_- Je n'ai rien à prouver. Et certainement pas à toi. »_

.

Ils se dévisagèrent froidement.

.

_« Écoute, commença Harry. Si Chourave a fait mettre tout le monde par deux, ce n'est pas pour rien. On doit agir ensemble, même si ça m'arrache les tripes. »_

.

Deux feuilles dépassaient du pot, semblables à des oreilles. Ils en attrapèrent chacun une. Leurs phalanges se touchaient, séparées par le cuir épais des gants.

.

_« A trois, on tire. »_

.

Draco hocha la tête à l'affirmative, son habituel masque de froideur rivé à son visage. La plante ne résista pas longtemps sous la pression, et quitta son pot, tenue par les deux mains. Merlin, que cette chose sentait mauvais. Elle ressemblait à un gros oignon, les tentacules en plus. Draco retourna le pot, vidant l'engrais superflu, et recasa d'autorité l'affreuse bestiole dedans. Harry ajouta un peu de fumier, et compléta le tout d'une épaisse couche de terre pure.

Ensuite, ils regardèrent le reste de la classe. Une moitié les regardait avec la bouche bée, l'autre continuait à se battre avec le légume malodorant.

.

_« Monsieur Malfoy et Potter ! Bravo ! Quinze points pour Serpentard et Gryffondor ! »_

.

Elle tapa dans ses mains avec joie, et se rendit à côté des deux vainqueurs.

.

_« Eh bien ! Je crois que je vais vous mettre ensemble plus souvent !_

_- NON ! Rugirent les deux voix. »_

.

Chourave sembla surprise... Mais après tout, quatre années, et bientôt cinq, ne s'enterraient pas aussi facilement qu'une pousse de radis. Ils devaient aller aider les binômes qui en avaient besoin. Peu de monde avait compris l'astuce. Harry voyagea dans toute la classe, et Draco resta appuyé sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, boudeur.

Le cours se termina une heure plus tard, la majorité des élèves étant recouvert de fumier des pieds à la tête après un arrachage à deux mains mal coordonné. Une douche s'imposait, et la bataille pour en avoir l'accès allait être rude. Chourave leur avait demandé d'aider à ranger, vu la facilité qu'ils avaient avec les cricasses.

.

_« Alors, fier de toi, Potter ?_

_- De quoi tu parles ? Tu as été récompensé, toi aussi._

_- Évidemment. Si elle avait pu, elle t'aurait donné tous les points, et moi aucun._

_- Malfoy. Si je ne te connaissais pas, je pourrais me dire que tu es jaloux. »_

.

Harry avait marqué un point.

Draco était quelqu'un de possessif, capricieux et extrêmement jaloux. Pour tout et n'importe quoi. Mais là, ça lui semblait parfaitement mérité. Un privilégié.

.

_« Un Malfoy n'a rien à jalouser. Il possède et prend._

_- Très bien. »_

.

Le brun s'arrêta là, et souleva deux pots remplis de terre encore chaude. Il les déposa sur une étagère prête à s'écrouler. Harry recommença la manœuvre avec presque tous les pots, laissant le soin à Malfoy de ranger les derniers sur une étagère un peu trop haute pour lui.

.

_« Alors si c'est le cas, Malfoy, je te propose un marché._

_- Je t'écoute, grogna Draco, visiblement méfiant._

_- Un match de Quidditch, entre nous. Pas de batteur, pas de gardien. Juste nous et le vif. Celui qui l'attrape aura tout le mérite de cette journée, et le perdant ira faire retirer les points du cours de botanique à sa maison._

_- C'est entendu. »_

.

Draco avait tendu sa main encore gantée à Harry. Il lui proposait une poignée de main. Certes pas vraiment affectueuse, mais gage de sa sincérité.

.

_« Il est 19 heure. A 20 heure au terrain. Tu es capitaine de ton équipe, tu te débrouilles pour le vif, Potter. »_

.

Le Serpentard tourna le dos à son ennemi, et s'en alla vers le château. Intérieurement, Harry jubilait. Il se savait bien meilleur que l'autre blondinet avec un balais entre les cuisses.

Il regagna la tour en vitesse. Ron et Hermione attendaient déjà, plus ou moins nettoyés.

.

_« Ces plantes sont une vraie plaie, soupira Ron. Je crois que je suis déshonoré. Battu par un pissenlit mal luné. »_

.

Il bouda un instant, et remarqua que Harry s'en allait à pas de loups dans le dortoir.

.

_« T'es partis chercher quoi ?_

_- Ma tenue de Quidditch. J'ai un match à disputer._

_- Un... Match, murmura Ron, blême. Mais je ne savais pas ! Attends moi, je..._

_- Non, Ron. C'est entre moi et Malfoy. Pas besoin de gardien pour cette fois. »_

.

La moitié de la salle commune le regarda avec stupeur. A croire que Harry avait été piqué par une plante hallucinogène. Il endossa rapidement sa tenue, appuya son balais sur son épaule.

Seamus l'observait, perplexe.

.

_« Harry... T'es pas sérieux ? »_

.

Le concerné hocha la tête, et constata que Collin Crivey s'était déjà fait la malle, un précieux scoop en main. Le match du siècle ! Les deux attrapeurs ennemis qui allaient s'affronter dans un combat singulier. Harry se pinça l'arrête du nez et soupira. Si ses calculs étaient exacts, environ le tiers de Poudlard était déjà au courant. Entre les fantômes, les tableaux, et pire, les filles, les secrets n'existaient pas.

Il décida donc de prendre son envol... Par la fenêtre de la tour. Ce n'était pas si haut que ça, et s'était déjà fait courser par un dragon à cette hauteur. Il monta en équilibre sur le rebord, passa l'éclair de feu entre ses jambes, salua la foule dans une mimique tragique et se laissa tomber en chute libre.

Draco attendait déjà, sa tenue verte et argent enfilée sur son dos, assis fièrement sur son Nimbus 2001, petit cadeau de Lucius à l'équipe, histoire de favoriser l'adhésion.

.

_« Près pour la raclée de ta vie, Potter ?_

_- Je n'ai jamais perdu un match contre toi, et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va commencer. Le vif est dans les vestiaires. Attends moi. »_

.

Draco n'aimait pas recevoir d'ordre. Et surtout pas venant de Potter. Mais là il n'avait pas le choix, il devait se plier aux règles.

Trois minutes plus tard Harry revenait avec la précieuse malle sous les bras. Il l'ouvrit, et attrapa la petite balle dorée.

Il se plaça rapidement sur son balais, et tendit son poing serré à Draco.

.

_« On va le lâcher ensemble. Fais attention. »_

.

Doucement, Harry plaça le vif entre son majeur et son pouce. Les petites ailes s'étaient déployées, et battaient l'air avec avidité. Draco l'imita soigneusement, prenant garde à ne pas laisser la balle s'échapper.

Les gradins avaient déjà commencé à se remplir. Au loin, Harry croisa le regard dédaigneux de Rogue. Comment avait il su ?

.

_« Rogue..._

_- Je l'ai prévenu. Il est juste là pour s'assurer que tu ne refuseras pas de valider notre petit... Accord, Potter. »_

.

Si Rogue était un homme de confiance, alors Harry était le petit fils de Voldemort. Ce n'était pas possible autrement.

.

_« Tous les coups sont permis Potter. A trois nous lâchons le vif. Il aura dix secondes pour se casser d'ici. »_

.

Les cœurs des deux hommes battaient très vite. Certes l'enjeu, quinze misérable points que Harry pourraient rattraper en sauvant une énième fois le monde, n'était pas très grand, mais la fierté était de mise.

Le temps passa doucement, et Rogue donna le signal. Le balais de Draco monta en flèche, alors que Harry s'était sensiblement rapproché du sol. Certes d'ici la vue sur le terrain n'était pas meilleure, loin de là, mais au moins il n'avait pas à rester trop près. De toute manière, sa vue ne le trahissait jamais.

Un léger mouvement entre les trois anneaux des buts. Les deux partis l'avaient vue. Ils foncèrent. Mais la vitesse de pointe de Harry était plus puissante. Ils foncèrent presque côte à côte vers le vif, heurtant les chairs, s'insultant presque. Un coup dans le bas ventre de Harry le fit dévier de quelques centimètres. Il eut le souffle coupé par cette bassesse et décida de répliquer en rendant son coup à Malfoy.

Les deux souffraient en silence, le bras tendu. Ils se donnaient des coups, encore et toujours, amortis par les protections de cuir des avants bras.

Harry pouvait presque sentir le métal chaud et affolé sous ses doigts. Il l'effleurait sans jamais le toucher. Draco ressentait la même chose.

Mais merde à la fin ! Pourquoi ils n'arrivaient jamais à se départager ?

Le vif fit un piquet vers le sol. Les deux suivirent, Harry légèrement en avance.

La balle fit une embardée vers la droite, violente, décision prise sur un coup de tête, et Harry l'avait suivie sans réfléchir.

Hélas, Draco était sur sa droite. Ils se percutèrent à deux mètres du sol, et la chute dans l'herbe grasse fut douloureuse pour les deux jeunes hommes. Le souffle court, Harry s'était redressé, le poing en l'air. De sa main, les deux fines ailes du vif tentaient de s'échapper.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements et de sifflets se faisait déjà entendre.

.

_« Potter ! Descends d'ici ! Tout de suite ! »_

.

Harry baissa la tête, et constata qu'il était purement et simplement assis à califourchon sur la taille de son meilleur ennemi. Au fond, la situation n'était pas si déplaisante.

.

_« Potter ! Espèce d'obsédé ! »_

.

Draco se releva rapidement, faisant tomber Harry au passage, et avait prit la fuite sans demander son reste.

Il frappa sans relâche chaque casier disponible, cabossant les portes d'acier. Le Serpentard jura quand ses phalanges perdaient quelques gouttes de sang, mais sa rage ne faisait qu'augmenter.

Dehors, les applaudissements s'étaient calmés, et la majorité des spectateurs avait déjà disparu. Harry rangea le vif dans la malle de cuir, et posa le tout dans son vestiaire. Il voulait voir Draco, pour s'assurer que le retrait de points allait se faire. Il gagna donc le vestiaire des Serpentards.

Il ne ressemblait en rien à celui des Gryffondors. Il était froid, majoritairement composé d'acier, et de couleurs froides. Une banderole avec pour décoration un serpent faisait le tour de la pièce.

.

_« Malfoy ?_

_- Dégage, Potter._

_- As-tu oublié notre accord ?_

_- Rogue s'est déjà chargé de retirer les points._

_- Rogue ?_

_- Il avait promis de m'en donner quinze si je gagnais. Et d'en retirer trente si je perdais. »_

.

Harry était stupéfait. Un quitte ou double ? Rogue qui retirait des points à un de ses précieux élèves ? C'était totalement insensé. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il s'en voulait.

.

_« Je suis désolé._

_- Les excuses sont pour les faibles, Potter. Maintenant laisse moi. »_

.

Draco retira sa tenue sans la moindre cérémonie et la lança à travers la pièce d'un geste rageur. Il se dirigea vers la douche, et donna un grand coup de poing dans le déclencheur, faisant s'écouler l'eau brûlante sur son dos.

Le blond avait oublié ce que ça faisait, se sentir bien. Il ferma les yeux, oubliant la présence de l'autre binoclard. Dieu qu'il pouvait le haïr.

Mais pourquoi, au fond ? La première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, sans la moindre distinction des maisons, Draco avait proposé son amitié, lui avait tendu la main. Et Harry avait refusé. Depuis, ils se détestaient. La vérité, c'est qu'un Malfoy ne supporte pas l'échec. Que quelqu'un refuse de se plier à son amitié, qu'elle soit forcée, ou non.

Si il n'avait pas critiqué si vertement l'autre attardé de Weasley... Peut être qu'à l'heure actuelle, ils seraient... Amis ? A cette pensée, Draco laissa couler l'eau dans ses yeux.

Non, plutôt crever que d'aller lui serrer la main le matin, de lui poser le traditionnel « ça va ? » et surtout de l'appeler par son prénom.

Un léger bruissement s'était fait entendre derrière lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry l'avait rejoint sous la douche. Il avait laissé une distance de sécurité d'environ trois mètres entre eux deux. A son tour, il frappa le déclencheur, et savoura le contact violent.

.

_« Il y a quoi que tu ne comprends pas dans « dégage », Potter ?_

_- Je suis trop fatigué pour retourner à mon vestiaire. Tu n'as qu'à détourner le regard si tu te sens... Inférieur à moi, cingla Harry. »_

.

La rapidité du Gryffondor lui avait permit d'éviter le bloc solide de savon que lui avait lancé Draco, frôlant son visage.

.

_« Faignasse de Potter. »_

.

Un léger rire s'était emparé de la gorge des deux attrapeurs.

La situation n'était pas très commune. Un Gryffondor et un Serpentard, nus sous la même douche, sans avoir essayé de jeter un seul sort mortel, et surtout sans la moindre gêne... Si Collin Crivey avait été présent, il aurait déjà mitraillé la scène et fait le tour de Poudlard avec des hurlements proches de l'hystérie d'une jeune fille en pâmoison.

L'honneur était cependant sauf, pas la moindre réaction physique chez les deux hommes.

.

_« C'est quand même débile, murmura Harry._

_- Quoi donc ?_

_- D'en venir là. Devoir nous départager sur un terrain à cause de notre, non de ta, mauvaise foi. _

_- Tu devrais en être heureux. Encore une occasion pour le merveilleux Potter de prouver qu'il est le meilleur. Le plus adoré, qu'il a tout le monde à sa botte... Souhaitons la bienvenue au nouveau messie du monde des sorciers. »_

.

Draco s'était appuyé sur chacun de ses mots, entrecoupés de légers sanglots. Oui, il pleurait. Sa dignité de Malfoy voulait l'en empêcher, mais il n'en restait pas moins humain. C'est ce qui toucha Harry.

Comment ce cœur de pierre, ces yeux d'acier et cette froide masse humaine pouvait se transformer en quelqu'un de tout à fait normal ? Affreusement normal ?

Les deux hommes étaient aveuglés par leur haine sans faille. Elle faisait faire des choses stupides, inutiles.

Harry s'était approché, et avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de son adversaire. Ce dernier le dépassait d'une demie tête, et s'il voulait l'étaler d'un direct du droit, c'était le moment ou jamais. Le poing de Draco se referma en faisant craquer les jointures.

Harry ne se démonta pas et posa son autre main sur l'autre épaule. Il ne détailla pas les muscles presque saillants, ni la clavicule qui réclamait quelques soins.

L'os avait dû être brisé il y a des années, vu la légère bosse qui trônait en dessous de son épaule droite.

.

_« Dé-gage Po-tter !_

_- Je veux ... »_

.

Harry ne termina pas sa phrase. Il avait enlacé l'homme qu'il détestait depuis cinq ans. Si Draco n'avait pas été maintenu, il serait tombé dans les pommes. Il repoussa avec violence son adversaire, les yeux comme fous.

.

_« Mais laisse moi parler !_

_- Il n'y a rien à dire ! Fous moi le camp d'ici ! »_

.

Harry décida d'en rester là. C'était d'ailleurs un miracle qu'il soit encore en un seul morceau. Il regagna sa distance de sécurité et savonna avec application ses cheveux. Draco lui tournait le dos, exposant son corps aux regards.

.

_« Tu t'es bien battu, Malfoy. _

_- …_

_- Après tout j'ai un avantage avec mon éclair de feu, et tu as su me tenir tête._

_- Ça ne change rien. Rien du tout._

_- Il fallait du courage pour accepter le deal. »_

_._

Draco soupira, s'avouant vaincu. Il coupa l'eau d'un geste, et alla chercher ses vêtements. Il se sécha d'un coup de baguette, et plaqua ses cheveux en arrière.

Il s'installa sur un des bancs, et fouilla une de ses poches. Il tira un paquet rectangulaire de son vêtement, et extirpa un petit cylindre blanc.

.

_« Tu fumes, Draco ?_

_- Ça se voit, non ?_

_- Je croyais que c'était un truc de moldu._

_- Il n'y a qu'eux pour en mourir. »_

_._

Draco marqua un arrêt. Depuis quand Potter l'appelait par son prénom ? Il secoua nerveusement la tête, et savoura la première bouffée de sa cigarette. Il s'amusa à ensorceler la fumée, la transformant en un petit cobra.

.

_« Quand nous étions en deuxième année... Tu te souviens, Draco ?_

_- Tu avais flanqué la frousse de sa vie à l'autre minable._

_- Pourtant j'avais voulu le sauver._

_- Ça ne m'étonne même plus, venant de toi. »_

.

L'animal alla trainer autour de Harry, toujours sous le jet brûlant de l'eau. Il souffla dessus, faisant se dissiper la fumée. Elle ne sentait pas mauvais, contrairement au tabac que fumait occasionnellement son oncle Vernom. Un fond de menthe poivrée, peut être.

Ils se racontèrent quelques vieux souvenirs de leurs confrontations, sans la moindre animosité. Ils étaient d'accord sur un point, cela faisait un bien fou.

.

_« Je me souviens qu'une fois... Hermione t'avait collé son poing. On ne t'as plus croisé pendant une semaine._

_- Cette sang de... »_

.

Il s'interrompit net en voyant l'air sévère de Harry. Pas qu'il faisait vraiment peur. A vrai dire, Potter n'était même pas armé. Alors pourquoi le prendre avec des pincettes ?

Malfoy envoya une nouvelle bouffée de fumée dans ses poumons, et la recracha lentement. De nouveau, il la transforma en serpent, plus volumineux cette fois.

.

_« Je l'avais bien méritée, celle là, c'est vrai. Elle n'a rien cassé, mais j'avais honte. »_

.

Le reptile rampa au sol, et alla à la rencontre de Harry. Il grimpa avec facilité le long de son mollet, puis de sa cuisse. Pour finir il l'enlaça à la taille et fit glisser sa langue sur le nombril de Potter. Ce dernier s'était mit à rire sous la caresse. Il chassa le rampant d'un sifflement, et coupa l'eau.

.

_« Tu m'en passes une ?_

_- Toi, Saint Potter, fumer ? »_

.

Il ne discuta pas plus, et tendit le paquet. Harry en attrapa une et l'alluma d'un coup de baguette. Il n'avait jamais touché à ça, et ça se voyait. Il tenait le petit objet maladroitement, et une cendre tomba sur son ventre nu.

.

_« Pour l'amour de Salazar, Potter ! Habille toi !_

_- Pourquoi ? Tu n'as jamais vu quelqu'un sans ses vêtements ?_

_- Si. Mais seulement dans mon lit. »_

.

Les joues de Harry se tintèrent d'un rouge à rendre jalouses les tomates à dents courtes de Chourave. Il avait attaqué Malfoy sur le mauvais terrain. Sur ce coup, il aurait perdu, sans pouvoir lutter.

.

_« Comme ça, crétin. »_

.

Draco avait attrapé la cigarette, l'extirpant de la bouche de son nouveau propriétaire.

.

_« Il faut la prendre entre le majeur et l'index, si possible avec la main gauche. Mais pas avec le pouce. Ça, c'est bon pour les moldus de banlieue sans la moindre classe. »_

.

Le Serpentard appliqua son conseil, et apporta le bâtonnet à sa bouche. Il inspira doucement, avant de la rendre à Harry. Il recracha la fumée sur les cheveux du brun, pour un peu on aurait pu croire qu'il venait de se faire allumer par un dragon.

Harry recommença la manœuvre, avec un peu plus de dextérité. Il cracha une première fois la fumée, se brûlant la gorge au passage. Il toussa trois fois, avant de se reprendre.

La seconde fois, un long nuage de fumée s'échappa de sa bouche, avant de se perdre dans les vapeurs de la douche.

Draco était resté très proche de son adversaire. Il respira la fumée avec délice. Dans un regain de mièvrerie, il se disait que cette chose sentait bien meilleur quand elle sortait de la bouche de Harry.

.

_« Tu peux refaire ton... « truc » avec le serpent ? »_

.

Draco ne se formalisa pas de cette demande incongrue, et s'exécuta. Le reptile se matérialisa de nouveau, agitant sa langue pour palper l'air humide. Il se coula doucement contre les épaules de Harry, agaça le lobe de son oreille gauche et alla se perdre dans son dos.

Une caresse indirecte. Pour ne pas se salir les mains, pensa Draco.

Et qui avait visiblement enflammé les sens de Harry.

.

_« Viviento Fereas._

_- Pardon ?_

_- C'est la formule. »_

.

Ainsi, Draco maitrisait les informulés ? Cela laissa Harry songeur. Le serpent alla se loger entre les cuisses du Gryffondor.

Le brun avait honte. Excité par un misérable nuage qui sentait le chewing-gum. Il cacha son entrejambe entre ses mains, et regretta amèrement de ne pas s'être habillé plus tôt.

Harry reprit une bouffée sur la cigarette, et pointa sa baguette sur le fruit de sa respiration. Il murmura la formule, et un minuscule griffon se matérialisa . Pure vengeance, il l'envoya voler dans le cou de Draco. L'animal le chatouilla de ses plumes, provoquant un frisson visible.

.

_« Potter, tu n'es qu'un vicelard._

_- Tu m'as déjà traité d'obsédé. Ça revient au même._

_- Double vérité, alors. Tu t'étais quand même assis sur ma... Avec Rogue comme témoin, en plus._

_- Je l'avais oublié, celui là. De toute manière, il trouvera un moyen de te rendre des points en cours. »_

.

Désormais, les deux animaux se battaient doucement, sans vraiment se blesser. Draco avait abattu sa main sur les deux créatures, les évaporant définitivement. Harry avait voulu faire le même geste, et il frappa la main de Malfoy.

Il ne la relâcha pourtant pas. Ils se fixèrent un instant, les grandes prunelles vertes de Harry sondaient l'âme de Draco.

Il ressentait de la souffrance. De la peine. De la haine. De la crainte. Tous ces sentiments se mêlaient dans le corps du sang pur. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry avait envie de le comprendre. De savoir comment cet être fonctionnait.

De son côté, Draco ne bougeait pas. Ils restèrent immobiles.

Soudain, le Serpentard se mit à crier, étouffant un juron. Sa cigarette s'était entièrement consumée, brûlant son doigt. Il s'agita un instant, soufflant sur la peau malmenée. Harry l'avait arrêté, en le saisissant par l'épaule.

.

_« Le grand Malfoy battu par une cigarette moldue. »_

.

Harry s'approcha sans ajouter un mot, et attrapa la main de son adversaire. Il s'était saisi du majeur brûlé, et le plaça contre ses lèvres. Draco n'osait plus bouger, hypnotisé. Doucement, il suça les pauvres phalanges une par une. Il caressa la pulpe du doigt du bout de sa langue, puis le pressa contre son palais.

.

_« Potter !_

_- Un Malfoy qui perd sa réserve ? »_

.

Harry déposa un baiser sur la brûlure et laissa retomber le bras du blond. Il éteignit sa propre cigarette d'un geste, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. A présent, il pouvait lire l'incompréhension dans le visage de Malfoy.

.

_« S'il te plait Harry, habilles toi. C'est gênant, maintenant. »_

.

Le Gryffondor pouffa de rire et se pressa un peu plus contre Draco. Il savait que c'était une situation de faiblesse. Mais le rouge qui gagna les joues du Serpentard lui donna envie de continuer.

.

_« Ose dire que tu n'en as pas envie, Malfoy._

_- Pas ici. Pas maintenant. Je... »_

_._

Le cœur de Draco s'arrêta net quand Harry remonta sa robe de Quidditch. Il avait envie de le prendre. Le déclamer sien. Mais ça, plutôt mourir que de se l'avouer. Mais ses gestes l'avaient devancé. Il avait saisi Harry par le col, empêchant toute fuite.

Draco plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de son éternel rival. Pas une once de douceur. Juste le plaisir de revendiquer sa propriété. Une impulsion inattendue. Sous la violence du choc, il aurait presque pu sentir les dents de Harry contre ses lèvres.

.

_« Donne moi une chance, Harry. Une seule. Mais pas ici. » _

_._

Cette fois Draco imposa ses lèvres avec plus de délicatesse, tout en caressant la mâchoire de Harry du bout des doigts. Le baiser resta chaste, et le brun ferma les yeux. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait. Jamais il ne s'était imaginé le Serpentard avec autre chose sur son visage que son habituelle moue de dédain.

Ils se lâchèrent, hésitants. Draco s'en alla en premier, sortant une seconde cigarette de son étuis, négligeant le froid qui s'était invité.

Harry ne savait plus quoi faire. Il regagna donc la tour sur son balais, priant pour que la fenêtre reste ouverte.

La nuit fut courte, et Harry eut la désagréable impression qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Là maintenant, tout de suite, une présence supplémentaire dans son lit ne serait pas de refus.

Première heure, cours de potion. Un chahut indescriptible agitait les Gryffondors. Tout le monde attendait le professeur, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Ron s'amusait à faire tenir en équilibre sa baguette sur son nez, sous les remontrances acides de Hermione.

Harry scuta la salle sombre. Il savait qui chercher. Zabini le dévisagea avec animosité, et le Gryffondor lui rendit le regard. Malfoy était juste derrière lui.

Il était encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Il semblait malade, préoccupé. Malgré lui, Harry avait pitié. Quand Draco croisa les yeux de sa Némésis attitrée, il n'avait pas su s'empêcher de sourire.

Rogue entra si brusquement dans la salle qu'une petite élève craintive poussa un cris strident des plus désagréables.

.

_« Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor. »_

.

Ah. Rogue n'avait apparemment pas digéré la défaite de son petit protégé couleur platine. Ce dernier adressa à Harry un léger signe de tête. Pour aujourd'hui, il valait mieux éviter de contrarier le maitre.

.

_« La leçon du jour portera sur le polynectar. Potion utilisée pour... »_

.

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement. Lui, Ron et Hermione étaient incollables sur le sujet. Après tout, ils avaient préparé l'affreuse mixture il y a trois ans. Le déblatérage de Rogue ne l'intéressait pas. Il avait la tête ailleurs. En réalité, quatre tables plus loin.

.

_« Monsieur Potter. Quand vous aurez terminé vos œillades probablement malsaines sur mes élèves, vous allez peut être pouvoir me donner la liste des ingrédients du polynectar que je viens de citer. Si c'est dans vos compétences. »_

.

Harry sembla flotter un instant avant d'adresser son plus grand sourire à Rogue.

.

_« Il me semble que ça l'est. Il faut donc des sangsues, n'ayant plus de sang dans leur organisme, cela peut fausser la potion. Une peau de serpent d'arbre du cap, de la corne de bicorne réduite en poudre. _

_Des chrysopes cuits durant 21 jours, pas une heure de plus. Du sisymbre cueilli à la pleine lune, il paraitrait même que la plante serait meilleure si un loup-garou venait à uriner dessus. Des touffes de Polygonum, une par verre de potion._

_- Heu... Bien, bien._

_- Il faut également un cheveu de la personne qui doit être copiée. »_

.

Rogue semblait sonné. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry avait su répondre à une de ses questions. Et parfaitement, en plus. Il eut envie de se donner une paire de claques, pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas encore dans son lit. Tout compte fait, il se pinça discrètement. Non non, il était bien dans sa salle. Si un élève de sa maison avait déclamé le même discours, il aurait offert un joli paquet de points.

.

_« Les ingrédients se trouvent dans les armoires. Vous avez une heure. Formez vos binômes. »_

.

Harry jeta un regard larmoyant à Hermione, qui s'était déjà rapprochée de Ron.

.

_« Avec des amis comme vous..._

_- Neville n'attend que toi, chuchota Hermione. Ne le vexe pas. »_

_._

En effet, le grand dadais lui faisait signe de la main. Harry approuva d'un geste de la tête et se dirigea vers la montagne d'ingrédients qui l'attendait. Draco y était déjà, sélectionnant avec soin la meilleure peau qu'il pouvait trouver. Harry se plaça délibérément à côté de lui, et s'occupa à son tour de tester la souplesse les mues de serpents.

.

_« Potter. Je vais faire une connerie._

_- Pardon ?_

_- Tais toi, c'est tout ce que je te demande. »_

.

Harry obtempéra sans trop comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Malfoy tira avec violence une mèche de ses cheveux. Il plaça les quelques fils dans une éprouvette prévue à cet effet, le tout en quelques secondes.

Les deux rejoignirent leurs places respectives, les bras chargés d'ingrédients.

Le cours se déroula sans aucune difficulté apparente, et la potion du trio infernal était un véritable succès. Celle de Zabini et Malfoy également.

.

_« Parfaite, Messieurs. Dix points pour Serpentard. »_

.

Les deux concernées eurent une mine réjouie, et rincèrent leur chaudron. Mis à part une fiole plus large, au ventre rond, que Draco avait cachée sous sa robe. Seul Harry avait vu ce minuscule détail. Mais il commençait à comprendre.

Une majorité de la classe, composée d'élèves rouge et or, s'était échappée à la première sonnerie, comme si leur vie en dépendait, laissant en plan les serpents. Seuls Harry et Neville étaient restés derrière leur table, un peu surpris de cette rapidité.

Harry s'en alla à son tour, son sac sur les épaules. Que mijotait Draco ? Il n'en savait rien. Mais ils devaient parler. Ils ne se croisèrent pas de la matinée. Les cours continuaient, ennuyeux à souhait.

L'heure du déjeuner arriva, ainsi que la seconde série des chouettes retardataires. Elles étaient peu nombreuses, et la moindre singularité se remarquait immédiatement. C'est ainsi qu'une chouette d'un noir si profond qu'on aurait pu la croire taillée dans un onyx fondit sur la table des Gryffondor. Elle se posa avec élégance devant Harry, sans déranger la moindre parcelle de nourriture. Elle tendit une patte et écarta ses grandes ailes, protégeant l'intimité de lecture du destinataire.

Harry se retourna, et vit Draco qui le fixait avec une froideur inhabituelle.

.

_« Harry, _

_ J'ai pris une dose de polynectar au cours de potion, et tes cheveux. Tu dois donc te douter de mes plans. A 21 heure tapante, fais en sorte que le portrait de la Grosse Dame s'ouvre, et cache toi sous ta cape. J'y serai, avec une forme qui semblera familière à tes... Amis. Si c'est d'accord, donne quelque chose à manger à Athéna. Sinon, elle comprendra et s'en ira._

_D. Malfoy. »_

_._

Harry attrapa un biscuit sec, et le plaça dans le bec de la majestueuse chouette. Elle s'envola immédiatement, dans un hululement qui provoqua quelques sifflets admiratifs. De nouveau, le brun se retourna. Draco arborait désormais un très large sourire.

La journée défila sans trop d'embrouilles, si on choisissait d'éviter les couloirs du quatrième étage. Peeves s'était approprié trois crânes du club des Chasseurs Sans Tête, et jouait une partie passionnée de criquet avec les jumeaux Weasley. Les quelques badauds applaudissaient la belle performance, priant pour qu'Ombrage ne passe pas dans le secteur.

Elle semblait s'être calmée, mais pas pour longtemps. Les pastilles de gerbe ne resisteront pas très longtemps aux traitements de Rogue et Pomfresh. Cependant, Harry les soupçonnait de ne pas faire grand chose pour l'aider.

Le soir arriva très vite, et Harry ne mangea pas grand chose, obsédé par la table des Serpentards. Draco léchait consciencieusement un éclair au chocolat blanc. Harry se frotta les yeux, essayant d'éviter que son esprit fabrique les pires clichés qui puissent exister. Il regarda sa montre : 20 heure et douze minutes. Au même moment, Malfoy quitta la table, sous l'air indigné de Parkinson. Il adressa un clin d'œil à Harry. Il était le seul à l'avoir vu.

.

_« Je n'ai plus faim. Je dois remonter._

_- Hors de question, commença Hermione. Nous devons venir avec toi. Tu ne dois jamais rester seul. »_

.

Harry avait presque envie de rire sous cape. Oh non, il n'allait pas rester seul...

Harry se précipita sous la douche, prévoyant ce qui allait lui arriver. Une fois installé dans la salle commune, devant un feu des plus agréables, Harry prétexta un léger mal de ventre pour aller se coucher, laissant les deux futurs tourtereaux envenimés seuls. Il attrapa sa cape d'invisibilité, la coinça sous son pull, avant de redescendre, en bredouillant un rapide « toilettes, urgences, on laisse passer, merci. ». Il s'engouffra dans le petit couloir qui menait à la grosse dame, et sortit.

La dame accepta de rester ouverte, car de toute manière, il n'y avait presque personne à cette heure. Un petit couloir à la porte clause faisait face au portrait. Draco attendait sur place, caché du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Il était curieux de le voir dans une robe de Gryffondor, alors que ses cheveux platine juraient atrocement. Draco avala le contenu de sa fiole sans faire de manière, réprimant une soudaine envie de vomir. La faible quantité lui permettait une dizaine de minutes de transformation.

_._

_« Potter... Tes cheveux..._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Ils sont mouillés. Moi pas. Ça ne passera pas. »_

.

Le Gryffondor pointa aussitôt sa baguette sur la tête blonde, et prononça un faible « aguamenti », sous les jurons de Draco.

Devant Harry, se tenait un parfait clone. Il se cacha sous sa cape, et attrapa Draco par la taille pour le guider. Il passa par la petite entrée que lui offrait le tableau, et passa devant Ron et Hermione.

.

_« Ça va mieux, Harry ? S'inquiéta Hermione. Tu veux que Ron t'accompagne ?_

_- Non, merci, ça ira très bien comme ça. Je vais me coucher. »_

.

Employer un ton poli envers Hermione donna envie à Draco de se donner des claques et des coups de fouet. Ils arrivèrent dans le dortoir, encore désert à cette heure.

Harry retira sa cape, et verrouilla la porte. Les autres savaient que quand la porte était verrouillée, il valait mieux frapper avant de défoncer la porte à coups de sortilèges. Un instant, les deux hommes se firent face, un peu amusés de la situation. Ils se reflétaient comme un miroir.

Le temps s'écoula dans le silence, et les effets du polynectar cessèrent très rapidement.

.

_« J'ose espérer que tu en as prévu pour le retour._

_- Je ne suis pas idiot, Potter._

_- Tu peux m'appeler Harry. Ça ne t'écorchera pas la langue. »_

.

Ils rirent doucement. Ils se souvenaient des vestiaires. Pourtant, ils ne voulaient pas fondre dans le désir.

.

_« La robe des Gryffondors ne te va pas._

_- Elle ne va à personne. Ce rouge est d'un mauvais goût. Le doré, passe encore._

_- Retire moi cette couleur, alors. »_

.

Mais Harry ne pouvait plus nier qu'il en avait assez d'attendre. Il laissa donc Draco défaire sa robe. Ce n'était qu'un rempart cachant chemise, jean et chaussures.

.

_« C'est déjà mieux ainsi. »_

.

Il redessina les muscles tendus du cou de Harry, avant d'y déposer un baiser hésitant. A son tour, la robe de Draco alla rejoindre le sol.

.

_« Je t'ai connu moins farouche, Draco._

_- Un Malfoy sait prendre son temps. Putain ce que tu sens bon ! »_

_._

Harry ne releva pas le compliment si maladroitement tourné et se laissa faire. Draco cherchait tous les puits de parfum, retirant progressivement les vêtements pour y accéder plus facilement. Une source plus forte au creux du coude attira son attention. Il la remonta en piquant la peau de quelques baisers, pour arriver sur l'oreille. Il mordilla le lobe, poussant Harry avec ses hanches.

.

_« Ton lit... C'est lequel ? »_

.

Potter désigna le bon meuble, et se sentit soulevé. Draco l'avait attrapé par les cuisses, et Harry n'avait su s'empêcher de nouer ses jambes autour de la fine taille du serpent.

Ils se laissèrent presque tomber sur le lit. Harry ferma les rideaux d'un coup de baguette, et insonorisa le tout.

.

_« J'ai l'impression de faire une connerie, couina Draco._

_- J'ai l'habitude d'en faire. Mais je crois que tu es la plus belle d'entre elles... »_

Draco étouffa un léger rire, et se concentra sur le ventre de Harry. Il y déposa d'autres baisers, descendant avec une lenteur calculée.

De nombreuses conquêtes s'étaient déjà aventurées dans son lit, aussi bien masculines que féminines. Draco n'était pas du genre à donner. Il ne voulait que recevoir le plaisir et les louanges. Le reste lui importait peu. On était un Malfoy, ou on ne l'était pas.

Là, sur le coup, il avait envie d'aller faire paitre les traditions ailleurs. Draco fit claquer les boutons de sa propre chemise, et l'envoya voler à l'autre bout du lit. Il frotta sa joue sur les tétons du griffon. Il ne s'était pas rasé, et de courts poils blonds le picotèrent agréablement.

Un long soupir fit écho à la caresse. Draco attrapa le petit grain de chair entre ses dents, et le molesta du bout de sa langue.

Harry haletait déjà, partagé entre la peur de l'inconnu et le plaisir. Il porta une main à son sexe, et se caressa doucement. Il fut arrêté net par la main autoritaire de Draco.

.

_« Ça, c'est à moi de le faire._

_- Mais je ne sais pas... »_

.

Non, Harry n'avait jamais été approché d'aussi près par quelqu'un. La main fraiche de Draco écarta les cuisses souples. Il se cala confortablement entre elles, et scruta le regard de Harry. Il attendait une autorisation, muet. Il savait que Harry se laisserait faire... Mais il était tellement plus agréable de le laisser supplier.

.

_« Je veux... Draco, me regarde pas comme ça._

_- Je veux, je veux... Et moi je te veux. »_

.

Draco fondit sur le sexe dressé de Harry. Il le lécha sur toute sa longueur, le goutant du bout des lèvres, pour finalement l'avaler au fond de sa gorge. Il le relâcha pour souffler un peu d'air frais sur le gland rougit, puis le serpent cracha sur ses doigts et les pressa sur le sanctuaire encore vierge de sa victime. La pulpe de son doigt s'insinua sans douleur, tandis que sa bouche continuait son travail de succion.

.

_« Draco... Ton pantalon, retire le ! »_

.

Malfoy et sa fierté en prirent un coup. Une certaine pudeur l'empêchait toujours de retirer ce dernier vêtement, préférant prendre ses partenaires en ouvrant simplement sa braguette. Il s'exécuta, légèrement refroidit. Il resta là, à genoux, le regard bas. Draco se sentait détaillé, et peut être admiré.

.

_« Reprends. S'il te plait. Je veux te sentir encore en moi. »_

.

Le visage du Serpentard s'étira en un large sourire, il reprit son exploration, rajoutant un peu de salive. Il agaça le frein un instant, et suça les testicules un par un, laissant couler la salive entre les deux tendres lobes de Harry.

Draco palpa doucement les fesses de sa proie, et alla cueillir ses lèvres avec empressement. Les langues se battaient doucement, émigrant d'une bouche à l'autre.

Harry donnait de légers coups de hanches, impatient. Son dos s'arqua une énième fois, craquant douloureusement.

L'instant qui suivit semblait suspendu dans le temps. Non pas que Draco était quelqu'un de violent. Il s'était enfoncé lentement, en un seul coup. Il resta immobile un instant, caressant le sexe de Harry avec douceur, pour lui faire oublier la douleur, et l'habituer à sa présence.

Le Serpentard observa l'espace qui les séparait encore.

.

_« Ça fait... Mal._

_- Je sais Harry. Tiens toi à mes épaules. Ça va passer, je te le jure. »_

.

Le Gryffondor s'exécuta, et planta ses ongles dans les épaules de son amant au premier mouvement de hanche, écrasant son sexe contre le ventre de Draco. Il commençait à apprécier la situation, et s'était saisi des cheveux blonds qui lui chatouillaient les joues. Il força le visage délicat à aller se loger dans son cou.

Draco avait envie de le marquer. Potter était à lui. Il s'en rendait compte. Il aspira la peau avec force, faisant affluer le sang, laissant une marque ronde.

.

_« Tu es à moi. »_

.

Comme pour se donner raison, il offrit un coup plus fort. Harry s'était cambré dans un gémissement éloquent. Draco se rendit compte que sa fierté avait mit de côté son propre plaisir. Cela ne le perturba pas vraiment. Il se retira, laissant Harry pantelant. Comme prévu, il le supplia, de toute son âme.

Draco ne craignait plus de faire mal. Il se mit à genoux, et attrapa les jambes de son amant pour les placer sur ses épaules. De nouveau, il s'enfonça, plus brutalement, provoquant un petit cri.

Le serpent ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer les joues rougies de Harry. Il fermait les yeux, se mordant les poings pour éviter de trop se laisser aller. Draco s'en était rendu compte, et il accéléra la cadence.

Malfoy attrapa le sexe tendu à pleine main, et caressa le gland du bout de son index. Ce simple attouchement, combiné à un coup plus puissant, l'avait fait venir. La vision de Harry se voilà quelques secondes, et il se laissa retomber. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Draco était toujours au dessus de lui, dressé sur ses bras. Lui aussi tremblait. Son sexe s'était échappé de son nid douillet.

Quelques secondes passèrent, et le blond s'écroula à son tour.

Leurs poitrines s'entrechoquèrent dans un claquement sec.

.

_« Tu te sens bien, Draco ?_

_- Compte... Pas sur moi pour te le dire._

_- Je prend ça pour un oui. »_

.

Ils pouffèrent de rire, satisfaits. Draco se redressa sur son séant, et fouilla la poche de sa robe, échouée au bout du lit. Il porta à sa bouche la seconde fiole de polynectar, mais fut stoppé net dans sa course.

.

_« Tu peux rester pour la nuit._

_- Monsieur est trop bon._

_- Je ne plaisante pas. Reste. »_

.

Harry réclama les lèvres de son amant, et s'en empara. Il retira la protection magique de son lit, et passa sa tête hors des rideaux. Les autres élèves dormaient déjà, comme des bien heureux.

Harry ne sait toujours pas faire un sort d'isolement correct, songea Ron, en se retournant dans ses draps.

Draco alla se réfugier dans les bras du Gryffondor avant de s'endormir comme une masse.

La nuit se déroula sans le moindre rêve, reposante.

.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla dans la même position que la veille. Il bailla de contentement, se rappelant de la veille. De nouveau il contrôla la pièce. Les habitants avaient déserté, partis vers la grande salle.

Il eut un sourire de gosse prêt à faire une bêtise. Harry posa donc ses mains sur les fesses de Draco, qui se réveilla en sursaut.

.

_« Dégage, Potter ! »_

.

Oui, tout était redevenu normal, et Draco ne semblait pas du matin. Harry se recoucha, attrapa la taille du Serpentard d'autorité et le plaqua contre son bas ventre tendu par le réveil.

_._

_« Obsédé._

_- Tu l'as déjà dit._

_- Vicelard._

_- Aussi._

_- Abruti._

_- Ah, ça non. _

_- Alors reste sur ça, et rends moi cette foutue couverture. »_

.

Une journée normale, en quelque sorte. Un bon vieux dimanche.

.

.

Dans la grande salle, Hermione sirotait pensivement un thé à la menthe. Elle dévisageait Ron, partagée entre l'incompréhension et l'amusement.

.

_« Mais Hermione ! Tu as bien vu qu'il est rentré seul ! Ce type a dû transplaner._

_- On ne peut pas, Ronald ! Je te le répète à longueur de temps ! Et d'ailleurs, qui te dit que c'était un homme ?_

_- J'ai tout entendu. Et il se débrouille bien, le sa..._

_- Langage ! »_

.

Les autres garçons présents n'osaient piper mot, encore pâles, partagés entre la nausée et le gros fou rire.

Harry ne fit pas acte de présence de la journée. Il n'était pas non plus dans sa chambre, et la fenêtre était restée ouverte. Draco avait tenu à avoir sa revanche sur le terrain. Mais sans mauvais jeu de mot, il savait qu'il allait encore se prendre une branlée. Mais pour une fois, ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça.


End file.
